The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object including a plurality of cured resin layers stacked, having a predetermined shaped pattern formed by irradiating a fabricating surface of an actinic radiation-curable resin composition with an actinic radiation ray; an actinic radiation-curable resin composition for manufacturing the three-dimensional object; and a manufacturing method of the three-dimensional object. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical three-dimensional object having an unevenness-reduced and smoothed fabricating surface to improve the surface smoothness and transparency of the fabricated edge surface; an actinic radiation-curable resin composition for manufacturing the three-dimensional object; and a manufacturing method of the three-dimensional object.